Expedition
Expeditions are one of the most important ways to gain resources. By default you have 12 hours of expedition time daily. No actual "fighting" is done in expeditions so you don't need to worry about armor, healing, etc. You cannot change equipment while a team is away. Once a team is set on an expedition, it is possible to exit the app and return later to reap the benefits. If needed, you can choose to end the expedition early with no penalty, other than losing the time remaining. In other words, you can exit 7:59 hours into an 8 hour expedition and lose only 1 minute of resource gathering. To unlock each expedition, each respective place needs to be conquered before it will show up in the expeditions list (i.e. Forgotten Manor needs to be completely finished before it will show up). The first 3 expedition locations gives the same amount of Gold and Soul rewards, (the 4th & final expedition slot gives 100% souls and no gold) but the Item drops are different. Some item drops required for a class transfer to tier 6 are sometimes found in the expeditions (such as Holy Preamble). Please note, your team must have a combined rating of 9k+ for the class transfer items to have a chance of dropping. Special note: Buying the $5 a month Crucible will double your expedition time to 24 hours a day and there are now items in the marketplace, purchased with gems, that will increase your expedition rewards (up to 100%). If you are at all serious about playing this game, then you must purchase all of these things to progress past mid-game content. Pro Tip: I would highly recommend taking the time to farm, level, and recycle Amethysts until you have 8 at 7%+ and 8 at 6%+. This will take you some time and a considerable amount of resources but it will quickly pay for itself and continue paying off with increasing effectiveness as your team ratings continue to increase. Also consider this: rewards scale according to the total rating of your team. For this reason, it may be in your best interest to use your best gear for expeditions and your 2nd or 3rd tier gear for actual farming or running dailies. I would recommend using the lowest gear you can safely farm or run daily dungeons with. The most powerful and highest rated gear will yield significantly more gold and souls, especially if you have 24 hours. As a very rough example, a 2nd or 3rd team with a poor mix of amethysts (3%-7%) may give you 3000 gold per hour. Your primary team with the best gear and with all 7%+ Amethysts may give well over 6000 gold per hour. Multiply that extra 3k gold by 24 hours and that is a free 72k gold for doing nothing. And that is 1 team and 1 day. Continue to multiply this kind of advantage by 2 teams throughout an entire month. You get the picture... Unlocking Expeditions * Expedition: Forgotten Manor - Map 2 * Expedition: Dragonmaw Fort - Map 4 * Expedition: Grand Cathedral - Map 9 * Expedition: Abyss of Souls - Map 14